super smash bros the city of inmortality
by jasonfoxnintendogod
Summary: When Link gets a message in his dreams it more than the Smash Bros bangered for when the smash bros find themself uncovering a ancient old city. At first it seems like a nice place however they soon uncover it dark and secret mystery. Please review.Ended
1. Chapter 1

Super smash bros The age of thousand

Prolog

Long ago in a forsaken kingdom there lived a magicial power which could give people incredible powers to live forever. However the reason it was forsaken was because it was believed that the people who lived there were cursed and when the full moon would shine they would turn into living zombies. Now one day a man by the name of Azlef came to people. He found a way to get rid of the dark curse. However greed and power overcame him. He seized the throne for himself and ended up reverting the curse turning everybody into mindless zombies all the time. However the former king returned and ended up battling him for the power. In the end the battle was not clear because it ended in destruction of both power. Soon the whole place collaspe into nothing. It was belived that the place was legend a myth. It was a myth until now when a group of heroes would end up discovering it.


	2. Chapter 2

Super smash bros

Chapter 1 Mario and gang

Mario and luigi were on there way to go to the smash bros place when they ran into bowser.

Luigi then said,  
"Eek bowser what are you doing".  
Bowser then said,  
"Taughting over my defeat agaisnt mario yesterday I still cant get over the fact that he defeated me that easily".

Then Mario said,  
"Well it's a me I've got to win you know".  
As the two of them were walking Mario saw a pan of lasagna. He went up to it. However he picked up into the tree. It was a trap.

Then wario came out of the bushes and said,  
"Hah hah you fell for my trap hah hah".  
Then Mario said,  
"That is not funny".

Then bowser said,  
"Hey Wario how about you take my fire".  
Then Wario said,  
"No thanks I have got to chill out of here".

He was about to run when he ran over Princess Peach.  
He got up and said,  
"Well see you".

Just as he did Peach grab him and said,  
"Not till you give a apology".  
Then Wario said,

"No I have got to get treasure you think I can stay here all day. There coins out there for me to get".

Then Peach said,

"I dont care if your looking for the lost lamp I want a apology".

Then Wario said,

"Alright I'm soory now I have to get out of here".

Just as he was about to run Mario came over. Mario then said,  
"Hey Wario want to brawl".

Wario then said,  
"I am soory I have no time to brawl I'm searching for a golden lamp".  
Then Mario said,  
"Are you chicken or something".  
Then Wario said,  
"Chicken did you just call me Chicken that's it your on.

Then the two of them got ready go to the stadium to fight.

Wario came out looking like he was ready to fight. Mario came out looking like he thought he was going to win.

Then the anoucner said,  
"Fight".

Mario jumped while wario ran. Then Mario threw his cape from the other side hitting wario.

Wario however threw a Chomp at Mario that almost hit him.

Mario then plunged his Fireball at him blocking the chomp off the stage.

Then Wario said,  
"Mario this time I am going to win you cant stop me".

Just as Wario went to hit mario, he said,  
"Not unless I do my final smash".

Wario did not hear what Mario was saying as he was too busy thinking that he was going to win.

Then Mario began shooting more final blast. Wario came over to try to defend himself them. However more fire blast came so much that it caused a Vortex.  
Wario could not escape the wrath of the Vortex he was blown out of the stadium landing into the crowd.

Then the anouncer screamed,

"Winner Mario".

Mario looked with joy in his eyes, Wario looked with frustration in his. Then Wario said,  
"You only won cause you cheated".

Mario then responded with,  
"Well look who talking to who you always cheat in the game you win".

Wario then said,  
"How about a rematch".

Mario said,  
"Your on".  
As the two of them began to fight once again Princess Peach said,

"Enough already you too are acting like children'.

Then Mario said,  
"Will you cut it out this is none of your buisness".

So the two of them were fighting at the same time link was having a vision in his head. Somebody was calling him. Who. Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Super smash bros

Chapter 3 Link dream

Link was sleeping in his room in the Smash Bros qaurters. He was dreaming of many things. When suddenly something in his head came to him. It was a voice. A voice that was saying, "Help me somebody save me". Link then saw more cleary that it was a woman who was saying this. Link then cleared his thoughts and in his mind said,  
"Who there".

The voice then said,  
"Help me somebody help me".  
Link then asked,  
"Who are you, what is your name, where are you".

The person then said,  
"My name is Mersha and I come from a place far from here. I need your help my people are under attack we need help".  
Then Link said,  
"Where are you located".  
Then Mersha said,

"In the City Of The Ancients".

Link then said,  
"I think I have heard of such a place before I think I have read in old book from the past".

Then Mersha said,  
"Yes we are not too far away from you please help us".

Then Link said,  
"Yes I will help you if it is the last thing I do".

Then as the dream countinyoud Link asked,  
"Wait tell me more about you".

Mersha said,  
"I will wait there coming I can not say anymore oh no ahh".

Suddenly she disapeard which made Link puzzled. Then Link woke up. He looked and saw it was ranning. He also saw it was night time. He then went back to bed but could not because of King Dedede snoring.

Now who was that strange woman where did she come from what was the ancient of city and what was she in help of. Find in more thrilling chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Super smash bros the age of thousand

Chapter 4 The next morning

So the next morning all of the smash bros got ready to have breakfeast. When Link came down. He came down rather late in the morning around 9:00. Then as he came down he saw that everybody was eating something. He went down to eat something when Ness said,

"Here you go Link we left you something".

Then Link said,

"No thank you I'm not hungry right at this minute".  
"Why", responded Ness.

"Nothing, nothing at all", replied Link.

Then as all of the Smash Bros finished eating, Master Hand spoke up and said,  
"Hello everybody does anybody have any news to report".

Then all of the Smash Bros went quiet. Then Link spoke up he said,  
"Everybody I have some news to say last night I had a dream".

Then the Master Hand said,  
"And now what was this dream about".

Link then said,  
"It was a dream where a woman seemed to be communicating me in my dreams. Her name was Mersha. She told me that her city was in danger and that she needed help.

"Anymore", the Master hand.

"No before I could even ask her anymore our connection broke up", responded Link.

Then Master Hand looked with a puzzle faced. He then thought about it for a second.

Master Hand then said,  
"If you ask me it seems like it a whole hoax".  
Mario then said,  
"I belive link, I think he right".  
Master Hand was still thinking.

Ness then came over and said,  
"I too belive in Link".

Other people who responded with they belived Link were, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Samus and Zelda. They all thought that Link was right the others were just thinking some did not even believe Link.

Then Master Hand said,

"Very well you may go on your mission if you please but if it turns out to be a hoax dont come crying back to me".

"Thank you Hand" Link said.

Then Link said, "That it all of us it's time to go".

Then Mario said,  
"Say wont we need direction to get there".  
Then Link said,  
"I guess you right that why I wrote a map out".

Mario was then shown the map by Link.

Mario then said,  
"Okay everybody march we've got a long ahead of us".

So the 7th heroes went out on there quest but is there is more than meets the eye. Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 walk a mile

So anyway to get to the city they had to enter a bridge which was located in the center of this area. What happened next was next was that they had to cross a bridge which in turned out to be falling apart.

It was nightfall.

As they crossed the boarder Mario said,  
"You know whoever made this could have made it safer".

Link said,  
"Well we will just have to live with it I mean after all its not like it's actually breaking".

So Ness said,  
"I'll have to go with Mario on this there must be someother to get across something like this".  
Link just frowned looking as if he was not impressed at all.

Then they all got off the bridge when Link said,  
"Well now that was not hard now was it".  
Mario responded with,  
"At least I didnt get height sickness".  
Link said,  
"There is no such thing".  
"I think there is", responded mario.

As are heroes were walking a group of Zombies came out of nowhere.

Link said,  
"Zombies, what would Zombies doing in a place like".

"Does it really matter", responded Samus ,"We need to fight these things".

"I guess your right".

Samus blasted 3 Zombies. Kirby sucked a few up although they did not go well for him. Mario jumped on a few. Ness used his fire. Zelda hit one. Pikachu thunderbolted them. All of the Smash bros tried in someway to hit the zombies.  
However despite all of there efferts the Zombies would'nt stop coming back.

Samus said,  
"Is there anyway at stopping these things are they invicible".

"Well no duh there Zombies" responded Zelda to what she had just said.

Link said,  
"So if we cant beat them how are we going to be able to beat them".

Nobody said anything as when the Sun came up the Zombies looked away and ran.

Mario said  
"Phew that was close".

Just as he said that a voice was heard.

They all turned there heads.

Link said,  
"It's here, were here Ancient city".

End of the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the ancient city

Link was right when he said that this was the city they were looking for. The place looked wonderfull, peacefull and gracefull.

Link enter the city as did the others when they followed him.

Link was amazed at how the place looked. When Link looked around he wondered where that woman was the one in his dreams Mersha. However looked Link only looked in certain places. She was not in any of those.

Link said,  
"Where could she be".

Mario said,

"Maybe if we met the king he could tell us something".

"But where would the king be", responded Link.

"I think he would be up in that castle", Samus said.

Zelda said,  
"Yes that would seem like the place".

They all decided to go to castle. However when they got to front part the gaurds when all out agaisnt them.

One Gaurd said,  
"Who are you why are trespassing here you are not allowed to be here".

Another Gaurd said,  
"Yes carry along now there is no need for you".

Then the King came down.

The king said,  
"Gaurds what are you two talking about it disturbing our breakfeast.  
Then the first Gaurd said,  
"Sir we found some people trespassing in your garden so we were getting rid of them".

The king said,

"Well let me see them before you do anything".

So he went down to garden he saw them. He said,  
"Let them stay I need them".

The second Gaurd said,  
"Very well sir if that is what you say I shall do it".  
The king down closer to greet them. He then said,  
"Welcome my friends I knew you were coming".

"You did", responded Ness.

"Yes I saw you in my dreams I knew that a group would be coming to stop the evil in my kingdom" replied the king.

The king next told them the story of the Zombies that had been attacking this place that they only appear at night.

Link said,  
"Yes your majesty we ran into those Zombies not too long ago, they gave us quite a fight".  
The king said,  
"So will you get rid of the curse".

Mario said,  
"I believe we will your higness".

Something struck Link head. He asked the king if he knew who Mersha was. The king told him he had never heard of such a person before in his life.

Ness ran down. Mario jumped down and the others followed them along.

End of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 around town

The Smash bros all got together and said they would split up in pairs looking around town.  
The first pair was Link and Mario.

Link said,  
"Does everything seem normal here".

Mario then said,  
"Normal as its ever been".  
Mario was looking when he said,  
"Hey link have a look at this, it seems to be a signal mark or something like somebody used this to do that something with".

Link said,  
"Normal talk its a mark that somebody used it for".

Mario and Link went around the Corner part of town.

Next Ness , jigglypuff and Pikachu were all around the center part of town. Ness said,  
"Hey Pikachu see what happens if you strike this box with lighting".

Pikachu said,  
"PIKA-CHUU".

Then box blew up into peices. Ness said,

"That was shocking".

Jigglypuff tried to punch it however the punch only broke half of it. Ness said,  
"Nothing strange over here guess it time to move on".

Samus and Zelda were the last group. The two ladies were hearing in on a conversation. They were hearing it. One of the men was saying that the king has been himself since the last decade. Another said that they had heard rumors of the king not even being the king. Samus and Zelda were thinking that what they were hearing was odd.

They knew that they had to report back to the gang on what they had just heard. Just as they did however a gaurd heard one o there sounds. He looked over. They tried to be guiet however he noticed them. Then he said,

"So sneaking up on me huh".

The two of them were taking away into a dungeon.

End of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the real secret

Now the team had decided to meet up with each other. Link and Mario spoke first. Mario said,  
"We did not really find anything it seems to be nothing wrong with this city".  
Then Ness said,  
"Me and the guys destroyed some boxes yet found nothing wrong at all about this place".

Link said,  
"So how about Zelda and Samus what did you guys find out".

There was no answer.

Then link asked again. Still no answer.  
Link went over. He then saw that they were not there. Link said,  
"There missing and I know something happen to them, where would they be".

The next thing they went to the king's castles there they asked the king if he had seen there friends. He said no. However he was lying which is something they did not know. So when they closed the door he said,  
"They better never find them or I'll be ruined or if they do I'll have to find something to keep them quiet but what".

In the dungeon Zelda and Samus were trapped. They had to find a way to escape. Samus said,  
"Zelda did you think there something strange about the king".

"Yes I do I think that the king is not even a king to began with", responded Zelda.  
Samus said,  
"I'm with you but how are we going to find a way to get out of here, all of the doors are locked is there anyway to get out".

Then they heard a voice say,  
"Who's there, whose ever there will you please help me".  
Zelda said,  
"Now who are you".  
The voices pictured appeared when the shadows disapeard. She then said,  
"My name is Mersha and I trapped in here because of that awful thing".

"Why who what where why", Samus responded with.

Back on the lands Mario had went to see the king.

Mario said,  
"Hey if you a king how come your never out".  
The king said,  
"Well as a King I dont like to be disturbed".

Mario asked,

"And how come all the people here act all strange".

The King said,  
"I guess that just the way they act".

Mario asked more,  
"Then does that explain who gave you this curse and why you have it".  
The king said,  
"Enough talk you passed your time".

He then threw Mario out of the castle. Mario said,  
"Talk about bad services".

Link came over to mario. Link said,  
"Mario have you noticed that its almost dark out".

Mario said,  
"Yup I'm sure the Zombies will be coming any minute now".  
Then Link said,  
"Sure enough the full moon will rise".

Ten minutes the whole moon was out. As Mario and Link were walking they saw something. Then they came. The zombies.

Mario with a look of exceptence said,  
"Guess it time to run".  
Link said,

"We need to fight these things".

Mario said,  
"Are you crazy you'd punch one and it would not even leave a single scratch".

The next thing the Zombies came twoards them. While Mario would run, Link would try to hit one. None of the hit were sucessfull. Mario said,  
"Oh ahhh".

They were running from the zombies will they escape.

End of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 the king's fest

They had to find a way to get away from the Zombies, but at the same time when the king saw this he did not look like it really matter to him.

King said,  
"Look at them go, yes look at them go they are all fools who are making a mistake by just coming here".  
The King had a look of happiness as he shut the door.

Mario who was screaming said,  
"You know I've notice that the zombies are not bothering to get the king".

"I dont know but I think before we find out we should get the hell out of here", responded Link.

Ness said,  
"You know I think out of all the things we have suffered I have never so much screaming before in my whole life".

Link pulled his sword out and pushed agaisnt the wall moving them up. He then said,

"I think it time we visited our king a little visit".  
Now the king was sleeping in his bed when he decided to get out and get something to drink as he went down stairs of the castle he heard a voice. King said,

"Who's there whoever it is show yourself".

Link jumped out of nowhere so did Mario and Ness. The king said,  
"What are you doing here that's it I want you out of my castles gaurds seeze him".

Mario said,

"The gaurds arent coming there cause there out there the zombies".  
King said,  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, beside you dont have any proof now do you".  
"Oh yes we do", responded Link as he pulled the sheets from the house to show there would no gaurds and just Zombies.  
King said,  
"Enough you fools I shall kill you all".  
Ness said  
"Take your best shot".  
He looked with a face of a frown. He looked at Ness pulled his hands up. Ness was pulled up. Ness said,  
"What are you doing, get me down from here".  
He then said,  
"You said take your best shot and that what I'm doing".

Ness said,  
"Me and my big mouth".  
As he finished that sentence Ness was turned to stone. Link and Mario looked with faces of scaredom. Link said,  
"Okay sir I think we've seen your best".  
Then the king,  
"No there more take my true power".  
His king body feel off reaviling his true face. He then said

"My name is Baskala I am the man in the legend I turned this city into my whole little world now I will turn you both into stone".  
As he shot at the two of them Link and Mario jumped out of the way.

He did it over and over however every time they defended themself.

Now that his evil has been reaveled will they be able to stop him find out.  
End of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 the new group

Master Hand was sitting down enjoying himself when he got a knock on the door. He opened it. It was Star Fox. He said,  
"Master Hand dont you think they have been gone for sometime".  
Master Hand said,

"I suppose so I mean it not like the whole thing was a trap or something".  
Star fox said,  
"I was thinking what if I got a group and all of us went out looking for them".  
Master Hand said,  
"I think that would be a good idea, just dont disapear on me like they did".  
Star Fox got together a group of people, Falco, Luigi, Pit, and Wario (Fox promised him he would pay him for doing this.)

Star Fox said,  
"Okay group march it's time we went onwards".

They went into the flying vechile. It took off.  
Falco said,  
"I hope this turns out to be good".  
Then Wario said,  
"I just think you should give me more money for just making me sit next to this guy".

Pit said,  
"Hey that was insluting dont make me hit you with one of my arrows".  
Star Fox said,  
"Okay everybody we should be arriving in a couple of hours".

Falco said,  
"I hope the best for all of us".

The thing took off and was flying. Now are other heroes were having problems of there own.  
Mario and Link doged the hit.  
Mario said,  
"You know I dont think I have ever gotten myself into a bigger Jam than this".  
Link said,  
"Keep on running".  
The new group was coming but will they be able to stop the evil in time.  
End of the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 The 3 amulets

Mario and Link had found a way to get out of the city.

While Zelda, Samus and Mersha had all escaped using the secret path. Zelda said,  
"That was a messy ride".  
Samus said,  
"So what about the King what is he".

Mersha said,  
"Oh you mean the Wizard. The king form is like his phoney form".  
Zelda said,  
"I Knew it it was just to good to be true. I knew there was something fishy about him to began with".  
Samus said,  
"Can we beat him".  
Mersha said,  
"No however there is a way to beat him we just dont have it".  
Zelda said,  
"Then what is it that can beat him".  
Mersha said,  
"We need to find the three amulets of power, once we do that we can summon the only thing that can beat him the real king".  
"I though the king was dead", responded Zelda.

"No he was just locked away from us" Replied Mersha.  
Samus said,  
"Then I say we should go looking for these 3 amulets if we want to beat this guy".  
As Mersha speaks Mario and Link bump into her.

Link stops and says,  
"Hey it's you so you were really".  
"Well no duh" responded Mersha.

Mersha told Mario and Link the story of the amulets. Mario after hearing this said,

"So where is the first one".  
Mersha said,  
"In the ice cave located severly miles from here".

Link said,  
"I'd say we should go there now who's with me".  
Mario said,  
"I'm with you".

Samus said,  
"I'd like to go if that okay with you".

Zelda said,  
"I and Mersha will comunicate with you from time to time inform you about what we have found out".  
Mersha said,  
"Good luck".

Link said,  
"We'll be be back in no time".  
They road off into the sunset. Will they make it back in time.

End of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Ice day

Link, Mario and Samus were all traveling threw a mountain when they stopped at a sign that said, "Warning countiyou furthur and be hit by massive snow falls". Mario said,  
"Come on guys I think we've all expericened things far more worse than that".

Link said,  
"Yes we must keep on going more further".

As the three of them went further up the mountain they spotted a Zombie. Link said,  
"He must have known we were coming here".  
Samus said,  
"Looks like he was just worried about anybody who was coming to get the amulets".  
Mario said,  
"We better not got ourselves spotted".

They went slowely over the peak of the mountain quietly. As they walked they got attacked. Link said,  
"It's a snowman".  
The beast went over to Mario and tried to hit him with his snow powers. Mario dogged the movie.

Mario moved his hand and fired a fireball hitting the snowman. The Snowman melted. Link said,  
"Good going mario".

Mario said,

"Cant say it better myself".

As they walked they saw a cave. They went into the cave.  
Inside the cave they saw that it was dark.

Mario lit a torch and they used that to get threw the cave. Samus said,

"Thanks a bundle Mario".  
As she finished saying that they found that they were at the beak of the place.

Mario said,  
"It's quiet there has to be something".

Before Mario could finish that sentecenes a giant Snow Beast appeared out of nowhere.

Link said,  
"Mario see if you can beat it with your fire ball".  
Mario said,  
"I'll try".

He shot a Fireball however it fallied in defeating the beast.

Link jumped on to the beast and tried to hit with his sword, it only did a little damage.

Samus blasted at it. It was hurt.

Link said,  
"I think we've weakened it now Mario shoot at it".

Mario said,  
"Here goes nothing" as he blasted at the beast. In a spect it turned into nothing and the first amulet appeared.

Mario grabbed it. Link said,

"We got it now only two more to go".

The three of them got out of the cave and counityoud on. None of them knew where the other two were but were about to find out.

End of the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 errupting before your eyes

Zelda and Mersha appeared in a brief glimps from out of nowhere. Link said,

"Where is the next amulet we need to know".  
Zelda said,  
"In a volcano located several miles from here".  
Mersha said,  
"I should however warn you that this volcano is said to errupt anytime soon".  
Mario said,  
"Dont woory I dont think it will take that long, we'll have it in a jiffy".

Link said,

"Yes very well I think so too come on we must go".  
Samus said,  
"God I had to go with them didnt I".

The three of them moved onward where they went to a stop sign that said,  
"Warning danger ahead Volcano".

Mario said,  
"Ah come on it's not that dangerous I think there just a bunch of chickens".  
Soon they walked furthur where they ran into a man. The Man said,

"And what do you think you are doing".  
Link said,  
"Why sir we are going furthur threw the volcano".  
The man said,

"Soory I warn you not to do, that Volcano is not a normal volcano. Samus said,  
"Come on we already heard that one today we need something new to hear".  
Man said,

"You might have heard of the statement that it is going to errupt however that not all this Volcano can cause damage at every turn".  
Link said,  
"Do you mind your talk is cheap out of the way".  
Man said,  
"Very well but dont say I didnt warn you".

He gets out of the way and walks away from the volcano. Samus says,

"Do you think what he said was right I mean it is possible for a volcano to be dangerous at every end".  
Link said,  
"Dont worry we'll get threw this quickly".  
Mario said,  
"come on let's go".  
Samus said,  
"Very well I think he was bluffing anyway".

The three of them went closer till they got to the volcano.

Mario was the first one to step in. As he stepped in he jumped.  
Mario screamed oww. Mario said,  
"He was not at all lying this place is hard to get around to".

Link said,  
"I guess we have got to jump from rock to rock".  
They did that and they jumped again and again. Until they got to a stop. Mario said,  
"This must be the heart of the volcano".

As Samus moved he saw that something was coming from out of the surfices. Samus said,  
"This is not going to be easy, oh no there seems to be something rissing".

As she said a fire creature popped itself out of the ground. It attacked Samus.

Link said,  
"Come on lets help her".  
Mario Jumped on the thing and it was trying to push him off. Link hit it with its sword and it fell.

Mario said,  
"Thanks link I needed that".  
Link said,  
"No problem".

The amulet fell off the thing. Mario said,  
"Come on lets grab it".  
As Mario grabbed it he noticed that the Volcano was sharting to shake. Samus said,  
"It's going to errupt we better get out of here".  
The three of them climbed back up and ran as fast as they could. As they did Mario was being pulled to the ground. Link said,  
"It's the fire creature it's not finished yet we've got to help Mario".

Link hit the creature. Samus blasted at it. Mario was freeded. Mario said,  
"Come on lets get out of here".  
The three of them ran there buts off until they approaced the beging of the volcano. They ran off.

Mario said,  
"Woah man that was hard".  
Link said,  
"I'd say that was hard".

Now only one amulet remandeds. Will they be able to find it. Find out.  
End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 the new reforcements

As Link Mario and Samus moved there step they spotted something. Link said,  
"Now what could that be I wonder".

Mario said,  
"You know that thing looks familer".

Samus said,

"Well that thing just happened to move apprently so I think thing is out of the question".

As she said that the thing got closer and closer.

Mario suddenly relized something. He said,

"Wait a minute that no thing that looks like STAR FOX".

Link jumped as soon as Mario screamed that. He said,  
"Mario will you pipe down I'm trying, say you know something your right that does look like Star fox. Hey if look closer you can see that Falco is next to him".

Samus said,  
"And if you look even more closer you will see that Pit and Wario are with them".  
Mario said,  
"Wario what in the world".

Link said,  
"Does that really matter right now".

Star Fox was coming this way closer. Star fox himself was not sure who he was going closer to. He said,  
"Now I swear that looks just like Mario".

"That is Mario", responded Falco.  
Wario said,  
"Let me just have at him I need my revendge you didnt just pay me for nothing".

Pit said,  
"Oh will you pipe down". Mario jumped over. He said,  
"Hey look who it is".  
Star Fox said,  
"I was going to say the same thing to you".

Pit said,  
"What happened to you guys".

Link said,  
"It is a long story but it here goes".

Link explained the whole story of what had happened to them, that they went to castle and thought it was strange. Then they discovered that they were not seeing things and the whole thing was a trap. The king was really a wizard who placed the people in this curse where they turn into zombies.

Star fox said,  
"Say where are the others".  
Samus said,  
"Ness got turned into stone, Zelda with Mersha and I dont really know what happened to Jiggylpuff and Pikachu".

Wario butted in and said,  
"Now how are we going to stop this evil Wizard".

Before Link could say anything a cloud appeared. Mario said,  
"What in the world is that".

A man appeared out of the clouds. Mario said,  
"Is that who I think it is".  
"Yes it is I. I have two people you know" responded Azlef.

Link said,  
"Give em back to us now Zelda and Mersha".

Azlef said,  
"No you give me the amulets".

Samus said,  
"Never".

Azlef said,  
"Very well if you dont give them to me I wont give them back and this might as well happen".  
He fired his hand at Pit and Pit disapeared.  
Wario said,  
"Eek thats it I'm out of here".

As he ran Star fox stopped him. Star Fox said,  
"Where do you think you're going".  
Wario said,  
"Uh well I was going to uh oh forget it".

Link said,  
"Okay we will do it if that what you'll do".

"Good I'm glad to see that you got it my way", responded Azlef.

He disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Now with only one amulet remanding. The fate of the world lies in the hands of our heroes.

End of the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 the last amulet

Star fox looked straight at the barrier that they had to follow. He said,  
"This doesnt look safe".

Wario said,

"Not safe is my middle name".  
Mario said,  
"It's time for us to follow the road".

Link said,  
"About time you said that I was getting worried that you wouldnt".

Wario was jumping and screaming as he stepped on the hard rock. Star Fox said,  
"Quit your complaning it is getting really anoying".

Falco crossed his legs. He looked straight at Wario. He said,

"You are a really sad person to look at".  
Wario said,  
"I take that into offense".  
Link said,

"The two of you stop we've got to get the amulet before it's too late".

Mario said,  
"I think we have all the time we need if you ask me".

Link responded with,  
"Azlef cant be trusted so I dont think he is going to be fair on us".

Mario saw the ground before them sinking. He said,  
"I guess this kind of proves your point".  
Link said,

"It proves all of it dont you forget that".

They walked around when they noticed a bunch of goblin like creatures attacking them. Mario struck one with a fireball. Goblin

went flying hitting another one. Link slashed one with his sword. Starfox shot one. Falco did the same thing. While Wario just sat in a tree. Link said,

"Hey you get down and work".  
Wario said,

"Make me".

Link slashed the tree in half and vowed to do the same thing to wario. Wario said,

"All right all right I'll do it just dont ever do that again".  
Wario charged agaisnt the last one. It fell apart. Wario said,

"Take you that you bastard".  
Link said,

"A uncessary coment from our lazy bones of the group".

Mario grabed Wario just as he went to hit him. Mario said,

"Wario it's best we settle our differences for once, I know you can be better than this".

Wario said,

"Not even a single hit come on".

Link said,

"Looks like the path to the amulet is not far we will be there in no time".  
"I just hope the creature is not hard", responded Falco.

Link said,  
"Falco we can take it we are strong enough together". As he said that he was knocked out.

Falco looked the other way and saw a weird beast with a club. Star fox said,  
"What kind of thing is that".

Mario said,  
"I think that a rugger a type of club beast".

Falco grabed it as it tried to hit him. The beast went to the ground where Mario hit it. Star Fox said,  
"Say where did Link go to".

As he said that a giant Ice monster came out from the mountain. Mario said,

"I guess that thing was just a master for a master".

Link was clinged to the Ice ceature. He said,  
"Now I know how the men in the south must feel".

Mario said,  
"If it I hit it with a Fire ball".  
He hit it but it just left a mark on it.

Mario tried it again still it did the same thing. Finally he shot out a big fire ball. The fire creature fell apart. Link fell to the ground. He got up. He said,

"You know you could have waited till he got to a much more easier surfiece".

Mario responded with,

"I know but hey what's the point".

Link just frowned. A amulet fell from the sky. Mario grabbed it.

Link said,

"Everybody we got what we came for let's all head home".

As they walked they didnt notice but somebody was watching them. The person said,  
"Boss they have it now we can set the trap".

What is in store for our heroes. Find out in the next chapter.

End of the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 the trap

As our heroes were walking to the city. The same guy who was spying on them in the other chapter was reporting to the boss.

He said,

"Boss what do you plan on doing".

His boss (Who I shall not give his name.) said,

"They will give me the three amulets Raga and after that I will turn them all into dust far more worse than stone."

Raga responded with,  
"Excellent".

Link said,

"Do you have the feeling that somebody watching us cause I do".  
Mario said,

"Dont worry I think you're just imaganing things".

Link said,  
"I hope so".

Star Fox said,

"Look we're hear the city you know it looks fine I quess he didnt bother".

Link said,  
"Something doesnt fell right".  
Wario ran along. Mario said,  
"Woah Wario you might want to slow down".  
Wario said,  
"Oh will you pipe down I am doing just fine it's not like I'm gonna get struck or something".

"Actually running would be a good thing to do if that really did happen" responded Mario.

Wario said,

"Now you side with me".

Baskala appeared out of nowhere. Falco said,  
"We will give it too you but first give us the two".

Baskala said,  
"Not until you give it too me".

"Never not until we see that they are safe" responded Link.

Baskala had a angry face. He said,

"Unless you want me to turn the two of them into stone I suggest you give it to me first".

Link said,

"Not".

Star fox said,  
"I think we should listen to this guy if we were smart".

"Very well" replied Link.

He gave him the amulet. As he did Mersha and Zelda were thrown from the side. Mario said,  
"Say are you guys okay".

Zelda said,  
"You should not have freed us it was all a trap".  
Mersha said,  
"Yes if he has those amulets nothing can stop him now".

Mario said,

"Wait I just remebered something I thought he was Azlef and not baskala".

Mersha said,  
"Yes it's baskala but Azlef his true form his more powerfull form. It only comes if he has those amulets in his pocession".

Star Fox said,  
"What about the king".  
Mersha said,  
"The king only comes when all three are trigged in the old tower".  
All the Smash Bros looked over and saw a old tower. Zelda said,  
"Apprently it's where the king died".

As she said that the sky turned black and a storm happened. Link said,  
"I guess it's not really odd escapily considering where we are".

Baskala appeared out of nowhere. He said,  
"You my friends have made a very bad choice".  
Star Fox said,  
"See I told you he couldnt be trusted".  
Link said,

"You fiend what have you done".  
Baskala said,

"What I always wanted to do show my true form". As he said that his body changed.

He said,  
"Azlef is born".

Mario said,  
"Here we go again" as he slapped his head.

He's fires at all of them. They all scream in paine.  
Mario kicks him. Azlef says,  
"Trying to stop me like you can".

He looks and sees that Zelda and Mersha have grabbed the three amulets. He says,

"No matter it is too late now fools the transformation is complete".  
Wario says,

"It might be complete but we can still beat you".

Pickachu and Jigglypuff came out of there hiding spots. Mario said,  
"Say I wondered where you guys went to".

Azlef said,  
"Now nothing can stop me I am perfect just like me".

Link said,  
"You too go to the tower and try to see if you can bring the king back we'll hold him off from here".

Zelda said,  
"Good luck you guys".

Samus who popped up out of nowhere said,

"I think I'll need to help you too".

"Well of course" responded Falco.

Zelda and Mersha began running to the old tower. Can they make it.

Can they stop him find out next chapter.

End of the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 the king comeback

The two ran up into the tower running as fast as they could. Zelda never looked more tired ever. She was sweating mad. Mersha looked the sameway and the two could not believe what they were seeing. They had never had so exciment in there entering lifetime even if this was not exciting. Zelda said,

"How can we get ourselves up there".  
Mersha said,

"We need to walk a little more and then we'll be right there in the mean time we have to keep a close look to see if anyone is trying to caught us".

Zelda took a step when suddenly out of nowhere Raga appeared. He preparred to attack them. He had his sharp teeth ready to bite there heads off. Raga jumped on Mersha as Zelda fired at him. He fell off. Mersha casted a spell that hit Raga turning him into dust. Raga was finished he was dead. Mersha said,

"Do you think that's the last of him".  
Zelda said,

"I believe so this is one thing he isint going to get himself out of".

The two got closer to room. Bascala looked. He said,

"I must stop them at any cost but how do I stop them if I come up there then I may wear myself out".

Bascala got a idea in his head one that he would not forget. He went over to where he held the city. He began to shake the tower around. Zelda and Mersha found themselves falling to the ground in a upside down tower. Zelda said,

"Things cant get weirder than this".  
Mersha said,  
"Oh yes they can".

Bascala saw that he had turned the tower right upside down with his own two hands. He said,

"Good work I did".

As he left the room to cause terror he switched the town around making are other heroes upside down. Outside Link said,

"This sure doesnt look good".  
Mario said,

"I know what you mean are we doomed".

Zelda and Mersha got there feet up and had to climb there way up to the tower since it was backwords. The two finally reached there destination spot. They entered the room and the crystal began to glow. Zelda said,

"What is happening".  
Mersha said,

"The crystal are interacting with the spirit in here".

The two saw that the crystal were forming but what would come out of this. The two did not know and only hooped that would perfectly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 clash of the powers

The two sat there scared as the crystals began to move around. Next it took the shape of a human that began to emerge from the crystal. The human body became more clear and he had a crown on him. He had a weapon on his right and his face was all glorified. Mersha said,  
"Father".  
Zelda said,

"Wait a minute he's your father".  
Mersha said,

"Of course silly why would he not be my father how long did it take you to discover that".

Zelda said,  
"Not as long as I'll discover you".  
The two argued until the king screamed. He said,

"Will you two cut it out for godsake how are old are you two".  
The two looked at him as they did he began to raise. Zelda said,  
"What do you plan on doing".  
He had a look in his face. He said,  
"I plan on finishing this mess before its too late it got out of hand".

The two saw once again as he glided right out of the room.

Outside things were not holding up either. Mario Link Wario and Star Fox were holding there power down. They were trying to stall Azlef. Azlef was not impressed with how they were doing it. He told them that he had seen better before. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were doing the same but not as well. Samus had been beaten as had Falco. Only four of them were still fighting. Azlef was invicible nothing could beat him at all nothing. When a voice shouted,

"Having fun Azlef".  
Azlef looked over and saw the king just as he kicked him to the ground. Azlef said,

"How you no this is not possible".  
"Think of the possiblty" responded the king.

Link said,

"Wow that the king I never thought I saw that day coming".

Star Fox said,  
"Lets just be greatfull its happening our we would have been toast".

The king and Azlef marched at one of each other. There face stared straight at one of each other. The two began clash with there weapons and powers. They were evenly matched. Mario said,

"Hey guys why dont we help him it looks he going to need all the help he can get".

Link fired a bow n arrow. Star Fox shot his gun. Mario shot a fireball. Pikachu struck thunderbolts. All but wario had done it. Wario said,  
"I'm not doing it no sir re nothing can change my mind nothing at all".  
Mario struck Wario down with a Fireball burning his pants. He said,  
"Okay I give in you win I'll do it".

He slammed into Azlef. Azlef began to shake. The king used his sword to swing at Azlef causing Azlef to blow. A puff of smoke appeared everywhere. Link and Mersha had gotten out of the tower. When the puff stopped there was nothing there nobody. Mersha said,  
"I guess father knew that this was going to be his last battle".

Suddenly the place began to shake. Link said,

"What is going on".  
Mersha said,

"Azlef last point of trickery he still something up his sleeves even after his defeat".

They ran to the side. Mario said,

"Looks like somebody going to have to stay behind as we cant fit everyone".  
Link said,  
"I'll stay behind".  
Mersha said,  
"No I'll stay behind".  
Mario said,

"You cant do it we only met you just recenlty".  
Link said,  
"Mersha you cant do it I'll do it.  
Mersha said,  
"I'm sorry but I made up my mind I'm staying there nothing you can do to change my mind after all this is the place I have lived my whole life so it should my job to die here".

The Smash bros had no choice but to leave. Mario and Link gave one last look at her before they left. They escaped the city. Just minutes after escaping the city blew up. The Smash Bros were all sadded by this. Link however was not crying. He said,

"It is time we moved on to look to a brighter future".

The Smash bros followed him as he ran across the field and into the future what will happen to them they did not know but the possibly were endless.  
End of the story


End file.
